Pokémon Ranger: Salvando la luz
Placa Prólogo Me llamo Dalia pero me llaman Diddy, soy una chica con un sueño: Ser una Top Ranger. Sé que para eso me falta mucho pero creo que soy un poquito especial... Aquí quiero contar mi historia. Disfrútala Capítulo 1 Un sueño echo realidad _ ¡¡Diddy, despierta hija!! Tengo algo que decirte Miré el despertador. Las 08:27 de un domingo... Que mala manía que tienen las madres de despertarte temprano los fines de semana y despertarte tarde cuando tienes un examen a primera hora... _ Ya voy mamá... _ ¡Apúrate hija! _ ¡¡Que ya voy!! _ Tienes una carta _ ¿Y me despiertas tan temprano para eso? _ Esque... Es una carta especial... _ ¿¿?? La abrí y cuando empecé a leerla casi me desmayo: Querida Dalia: Hemos visto el amor que tienes por los pokémon y la naturaleza y queríamos comunicarte que has sido aceptada por la unión ranger. A partir del 10 de octubre empezarás a cursar en la escuela ranger para preparate como tal. Atentamente, el profesor Gobios _ ¡¡OH ARCEUS MÍOOOO!! _ ¡Wiiiii! ¡Enhorabuena hija! Qué suerte has tenido... Venga empieza a hacer la maleta _ ¿Por? ¿Aún no queda bastante para el 10? _ Hija es mañana _ ¿¿QUÉÉÉÉ?? _ Tienes casi toda la ropa lista en tu habitación _ ¿Me has leído el correo? ¿Sabes que leer las cartas de otras personas es ilegal? ¬-¬ _ ¡Lo siento! No pude resistirme... n_nU _ Aish... Tengo la mamá más cotilla del mundo _ Anda ve a hacer la maleta Por fin, solo 24 horas y mi sueño empezaría. No me lo podía creer. Capítulo 2 El sueño, real Ese día tenía que embarcar para irme a una nueva región. Se llamaba Serenia Archivo:Isla borneo.png _ Hija, ten mucho cuidado, no seas imprudente, no... _ Que no hable con desconocidos, etc, etc. Ya lo sé mamá. _ Sé que lo sabes pero esque... Ya te estás haciendo mayor... _ Mamá, no, ya sé lo que viene ahora, no Y sí. Me exprimió como si fuera una baya lemon o algo por el estilo. Creo que salió líquido y todo. Cuando me soltó (media hora después) pude irme hasta el puerto. Llegué al barco y sentí como si miles de beautifly volaran en mi estómago. Y cuando bajé lo que tenía en el estómago eran groudon saltando. Un anciano se acercó a mi y me preguntó: _ Joven, ¿me podrías ayudar con unos wingull? _ Yo... No soy ranger además estoy esperando a alguien pero... ¡Sí por supuesto! ¿Qué tengo que hacer? _ ¡Muchas gracias! Lo único que tienes que hacer, realmente es darles de comer. Esque mi vista no es como la de antes y normalmente les echo toda la comida fuera del cuenco. _ ¡Perfecto! ¡Wingulls, venid a comer! Prácticamente se me echaron todos encima. Por si ya no había tenido bastante con que me exprimiera mi madre, ahora me sepultan unos wingull. _ Profesor Gobios, ¿otra vez con lo mismo? Siempre lo hace con los aspirantes a ranger. Lo hizo conmigo _ Sabes que lo hago para saber si no les molesta ayudar a un anciano, sabes que más de la mitad me mandan a... Ya sabes. _ Bueno, ni yo ni él lo hemos echo _ Perdona pero soy un ella. Me llamo Dalia. ¡¡Wingull dejad de aplastarme que la comida ya se ha acabado!! ¿Y que es eso de que usted es el Profesor Gobios y que esto era una prueba? _ Justo lo que has entendido joven. Bienvenida a la escuela ranger. _ ¿Escuela? _ ¿Te creías que ibas a ser un ranger desde el principio? De eso nada primero tienes que aprender muchas cosas... Por sierto soy Primo. Soy alumno en la escuela ranger Bueno, mal no estaba. Vale, era guapo, y mucho. "Diddy ¿en qué estás pensando?" Cállate yo interior. _ ¿Dalia? ¿Sigues en la tierra? _ ¡Si, por supuesto, pero llamadme Diddy! _ Muy bien, Diddy, vamos a la escuela Empezamos a caminar hacia la escuela, todo era nuevo para mi y me sentía como una turista. Cuando ya llevábamos medio camino algo se movió entre los arbustos _ Primo, hay algo en los arbustos _ ¿Y? Hay muchas cosas en los arbustos _ Ya pero... _ ¡¡GGRRRRRR!! _ ¡Aaaaaaahhhh! _ ¡Atrás yo me encargo! Capítulo 3 Primera captura _ ¿Qué pasa chicos? _ ¡Una manada de mightyena! ¿Qué hacemos? _ ¡Captura en curso! _ ¿WTF? _ Vaya, Diddy, veo que sabes poco de los rangers. Irás aprendiendo poco a poco. _ ¿No son demasiados mightyenas para él solo? _ Primo aún está estudiando pero tiene madera de ranger. _ Ya veo... Sigo pensando que son demasiados ¬-¬ _ ¬-¬ _ Dalia, toma un capturador quiero ver tu potencial ¡¡Que maravilla!! ¡Un capturador! ¡¡¡¡Por fin!!!! Pero... _ ¿Como se usa? _-_-U _ Primo no pongas esa cara, es una principiante. Mira tienes que hacer esto... (Después de una aburrida explicación...) _ Y así es como se hace _ Muy bien, ¡captura en curso! Por suerte la captura no fue un problema aunque, poco después de acabar, una kirlia salió de entre los arbustos, malherida. _ ¡Oh, por Arceus! Tenemos que ayudarla _ Hay una base ranger cerca de aquí, ¡corramos! Corrí todo lo que pude con la kirlia en mis brazos. Cuando llegamos a la base unos rangers experimentados se llevaron a la kirlia a una salita. Un par de horas después la kirlia estaba bien. _ Hola bonita, ¿mejor? _ ¡Kiiiirliii! _ n_n Me alegro _ Me parece que habéis conectado a nivel emocional _ ¿Y eso es...? _ Que será tu pokémon acompañante _ ¿En serio? _ Primo tu teoría tiene un error. Los estudiantes no pueden llevar un pokémon acompañante _ Cierto, profesor. _ Lo siento Diddy, tienes que despedirte de la kirlia _ Pero yo... _ No puedes. Al menos por ahora _ Está bien... _ Venga, tenemos que ir a la escuela, ya llegamos tarde _ Sí profesor. Capítulo 4 La escuela, al fin _ Bueno, hemos llegado _ Guau... El edificio era imponete. La verdad, ni el palacio de la Zarzuela se le comparaba (bueno, estoy exagerando un poco) pero el edifico era antiguo, pero moderno, muy grande pero no como para perderse. Perfecto. _ Este será tu hogar durante este año. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Bueno, chicos yo tengo que volver a la unión ranger. Primo haz el favor de enseñarle la escuela a Dalia. _ Por supuesto profesor. Cuando el profesor se va Primo cambia totalmente. De lo que parecía un chico educado y simpático se vuelve a un verdadero imbécil _ ¡Chicos, una novata! _ Oh, no Una lluvia de huevos calló encima de mi y luego plumas. Desde luego no podía pasarme nada peor. _ ¿Estas bien? Los chicos son idiotas, no les hagas caso. Soy Selene _ Yo Dalia, pero llámame Diddy ¿Sabes algún sitio en el que me pueda quitar esto? _ Claro. Sígueme _ Selene, no deberías portarte así con los novatos ¡Acabarás como ellos! _ Trágate tu nombre, Helio. Espera, no puedes ya lo has hecho _ ¬¬ _ Ya te dije que los chicos con idiotas. Mira, esta es la fuente Esperanza. En ella los futuros rangers piden deseos y si eres especial se concede. Todos los top rangers pidieron alguno aquí y llegaron a lo más alto. _ Vaya... u_u _ ¿Qué haces? _ Pedir un deseo... _ ¿Cuál? _ Los deseos no se cuentan, si no no se cumplen. * Ding, dong... Ding, dong...* _ La campana... Vamos hay que ir a clase _ Si, venga. Quiero conocer a nuestro profesor. _ Profesora. _ ¿Su nombre es...? _ Primavera, pero para acortar la llamamos Vera. _ Entendido. Después de correr llegamos a la clase. Como era mi primer día Vera no nos riñó y después de presentarme empezamos con la clase. Poké-ayudas, pokémon, capturador... Por fin terminó la clase y Selene me llevó de tour turístico por la escuela. _ Eh novata _ ¿Qué quieres Primo? _ Una apuesta. Tienes que capturar a esos charmander que hemos cabreado _ Los cabrones sois vosotros _ Sino lo consigues, tendrás que hacernos la cama durante un mes a todos los chicos _ Y si lo consigo, no volveréis a molestarme. _ Hecho _ Oye Primo ¿y si lo consigue? _ No lo va ha hacer, ni siquiera yo he podido y soy el mejor de la escuela. Me dirijí a los pobre charmanders. Mira que son idiotas. Criaturitas. _ Dale al cronómetro _ Preparada, lista... ¡Ya! Unas pocas vueltas y... _ ¡Listo! _ Guau... _ ¿Cuánto ha sido? _ 8.06... _ Ala... _ Tampoco ha sido para tanto... _ ¡No puedes habreme superado! _ Lo he hecho Primo acéptalo. _ ¡Chicos! ¿Qué es este revuelo? A vuestras habitaciones Antes de meterme en la mía, Primo me echó una mirada que mataría hasta un Rhyperior. Creo que esto no sería tan fácil... Capítulo 5 Graduación Este año ha sido el más duro, divertido y raro de mi vida. Duro porque los chicos siguieron dándome el coñazo con apuestas y cosas así (aunque yo las ganaba todas ^-^) Divertido porque Selene y yo estábamos como cabras y hacíamos cada estupidez... Además Selene no paraba de vacilar a Helio. Para mi que le gustaba, aunque ella dijera que no. Pero ella para jod*rme a mi decía que me gustaba Primo. ¬-¬ Ni por todo el oro del mundo. Y raro porque la señorita Vera siempre decía cosas que no venían a cuento, porque un día me encontré una rosa en mi cama (ese día me estuvieron silbando todo el rato) y porque el tío de mantenimiento era más raro todavía. _ Diddy, despierta... _ Mami, 5 minutitos más... _ No soy tu madre cacho burra. Hoy es la graduación _ ¡La graduación! ¡El día que POR FIN pierdo de vista a Primo! _ Vaya... Tu primer pensamiento del día hacia Primo... ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo _ Elemental mi querida Selene. Tan elemental como que a ti te mola Helio. _ Cállate. Vístete, que no llegamos. Bajamos al gran salón, estaba precioso, con flores, guirnaldas... Fuimos a clase y la señorita Vera dió el discurso más emotivo que he escuchado en mi vida. La iba a echar de menos... Lloré y todo... *Ding, dong... Ding, dong..." Ha llegado la hora. Echaré de menos este lugar. La sombra del roble en el que estudiaba... La fuente Esperanza... Todo. Los alumnos fuimos al salón y allí estaba el director Ethan. También lo echaremos de menos a él. Empezó con su discurso: _ Queridos alumnos... Aún recuerdo, hace un año, cuando todos vosotros llegastéis. Estabais asutados y, sinceramente, parecías un poco idiotas. Pero ahora os habéis vuelto unos chicos preparados para todos vuestros sueños. Ahora me gustaría que dos alumnos subieran. Primo, por favor. Dalia, tú también, sube. Justo lo que faltaba. El director Ethan me caía bien, pero ahora no es que me agrade mucho. _Chicos, he oído que habéis tenido problemas durante este año. Por eso, he movido hilos para que... _ ¿Para que...? _ Para que os asignen a la misma base ranger. _ ¿¿QUE USTED HA HECHO QUÉÉÉÉ?? _ Lo que habéis oído. Sois los dos muy buenos rangers, me parece un desperdicio que no trabajéis juntos _ Me niego a hacer equipo con éste _ Lo mismo digo. _ Ya se ha decidido. Buena suerte chicos. Ah, sí. Recordad que dicen que los que se pelean se desean _ O//////O O///////O Será entrometido... *Entre los alumnos de nuevo* _ Diddy... ¿Qué os ha dicho para que os pusierais así de rojos? _ Nada... _ ¡Dímelo! _ No... _ :3 _ Nos dijo que los que se pelean se desean _ ¡VES HASTA EL DIRECTOR LO SABEEE! _ Selene, silencio. Aún no he terminado. Y chicos, sobretodo: "No os olvidéis de sonreír" (No tenía inspiración y puse lo mismo que en el juego) Después de eso el día transcurrió con normalidad. Recogimos todo y me separaron de Selene. A ella la asignaron a Almia y a mí a la pequeña aldea llamada "Dalia" como mi nombre. Decían que era un lugar tranquilo pero quién sabe... Capítulo 6 ¡Bienvenidos! _ No me creo que el director nos halla obligado a esto... _ Creo que es en lo único en lo que estamos de acuerdo _ Y tanto... _ Ahora que lo pienso, ahora tú podrás estar con aquella kirlia... _ Es verdad... Una pregunta ¿tú no has conectado con ningún pokémon? _ No _ ¿Sabes? No me extraña nada, porque eres un verdadero... Entonces, antes de que pueda decir algo que pueda herir al público sensible aparece una ranger rubia y muy guapa _ ¡Bienvenidos, a la base ranger de Dalia! Espero que os adptéis bien a esto. _ ¡Contigo me adapto a lo que tú quieras guapa! *¬* _ Hombres... _ A ver chicos, segidme _ ¡Eeeeeeveeee! _ Ah, si esta es Eevee, mi pokémon acompañante. Vamos Nos llevó a la base ranger. Entramos y había un monton de chicas en minifalda _ ¡¡ESTOY EN EL CIELOOO!! ♥O♥ _ -_-U _ Bueno, muchas gracias rangers... Entonces salen todas las chicas y se ven a los verdaderos rangers casi todo chicos _ TTTTOTTTT _ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Al parecer eran algo así como unas girls scouts y habían entrado para preguntar algo. _ ¿De qué te ríes chica? ¿Y él? Por qué llora? _ Él es nuestro jefe ranger, Willow. Es un poco ingenuo pero muy buena persona _ Buenos, chicos creo que será mejor que os cambiéis. Aquí tenéis los uniformes Después de vestirnos nos mandaron hacer un recado _ ¿Un qué? _ Me soprende que no hallas suspendido. A veces los ciudadanos... _ Ya lo sé, no soy idiota _ Sin comentarios Cuando salimos a repartir los dulces de los rangers (eso era el recado) algo se movió en los arbustos. _ ¿Y eso? _ ¿El qué? Un monferno salió de repente Archivo:Monferno NB.png ¡Monfeeeeer! Y poco después una kirlia Archivo:Kirlia NB.png ¡Kirliiii! >:-( _ ¡Es el kirlia! _ ¿Kir? ¡KIRLIAAAA! _ ¡Cómo te he echado de menos linda! Entonces el monferno nos echa una llamarada _ ¿¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?? _ Se lo ordené yo. Hemos conectado a nivel emocional _ Enhorabuena. Pero vuelvelo ha hacer y te mato _ Uh, mira como tiemblo ¬_¬ _ Deberías... Capítulo 7 Una misión extraña Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que habíamos empezado a ser verdaderos rangers. A Selene le había tocado ir a Almia, con Helio. Cuando me lo dijo por teléfono estuve una hora riéndome y otra diciendo: "losabía,losabía,losabía,losabía,losabía..." Y cuando colgué todos me miraban con cara rara y yo les dije: _ Llevamos dos meses trabajando juntos, ya deberíais saber que estoy loca _ Eso lo sabía yo desde que fui al puerto y te vi _ ¬_¬ ¡Kirlia, hoja mágica! Primo, cuidado que cortan _ ¿Ah, sí? No me había dado de cuenta. Todos estos cortes los tengo porque soy emo ¬_¬ Bueno, unos días después de eso, Willow, nos manda una misión juntos _ Tenéis que ir al Bosque Soignes, unos ciudadanos se han quejado de que unos combee no paran de hacer barullo. ¿Podéis ir a calmarlos? _ ¡Por supuesto! El Bosque Soignes es un bosque en el que habitan montones de pokémon como gligar o pachirisu. También hay ariados y spinarak para mi desgracia. Aunque Primo aún no había descubierto mi pavor a estos pokémon. Pero, claro en este bosque puede pasar de todos _ ¡Aaaarriiiiiiii! _ ¡¡UN ARIADOOOOOOOS!! Y salí corriendo. Buff como se lo iban a pasar conmigo. Cuando corría. para más me tropecé con algo y casi caigo en un charco de barro _ ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mi? TT-TT _ ¿Qué es eso? _ ¿El qué? _ Con lo que has tropezado. Por cierto, tienes miedo a los ariados ¬¬ _ Concentrémonos en la cosa esta rara Archivo:Cosa rara del Team Pokámon.jpg _ Pone "propiedad del Team Pokámon" _ Parece un poco... Antigua _ ¡De antigua nada chaval! ¡Esto es la última tecnología! _ ¿Quién es? _ Nosotros somos... Capítulo 8 El Team Pokámon _ ¡El Team Pokámon! _ Ya, lo habíamos leído en el título _ Eh... ¡Bueno, nosotros queremos dominar el mundo por supuesto! Pero claro siempre tenéis que estar vosotros, estúpidos rangers. Esta máquina sirve para... Entonces, de entre las sombras, sale un tipo alto y mayor. Parece de un rango más alto que esos idiotas. _ Calláos. Coged la máquina y volvamos a la base. _ ¡Sí señor! Y se van. Que gente más rara. Volvimos a nuestra misión, la de los combees pero esos tipos no se me iban de la cabeza. _ Primo ¿crees que esos iban en serio? _ Para mi que se han escapado de un manicomio, como tú _ ¡KIRLIA, HOJA MÁGICA Y PSÍQUICO! _ ¡MONFERNO, RUEDA FUEGO Y GOLPES FURIA! _ ¡ASQUEROSO! _ ¡BRUJA! _ ¡CHICOS, DEJAD DE HACER EL ESTÚPIDO! ¿Acaso queréis volver a ayudar en la granja de la Gran Alberta? _ ¡No señora! _ Bien, vamos a la base ranger... Cuando llegamos le explicamos todo lo ocurrido a Willow y a los demás. _ Chicos, dejadme ver vuestros capturadores _ ¿Para qué? _ Porque en ellos se registra todo lo que ha pasado y seguro que tienen imágenes, tanto de esos tipos como del cachivache raro En el capturador parecían todavía más ridículos, todos excepto aquel, el que parecía de alto rango. Él inspiraba miedo y respeto. Los otros, lo que inspiraban era risa. Me parecía que ya lo había visto antes, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Entonces lo recordé _ ¿Estás bien Diddy? _ Eh... Si, claro, sólo un poco cansada _ ¿Cansada? Si hay veces que eres más pesada que monferno _ ¿Me estás llamando mono? _ Si n.n _ ¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO RENACUAJO! _ ¡¡SOCORRO, UN MONO RABIOSO SE HA ESCAPADO DE UN CIRCO!! _ ¡¡Chicos, parad!! Id a ayudar a la Gran Berta _ ¡Ella no! Sus abrazos son más fuertes que los de mi madre _ ¡Si! Además nos pellizca las mejillas y es muy bruta _ Yo ya lo pasé, venga id a ayudarla _ ¡SOCORROOO! Capítulo 9 El Profesor vuelve a entrar en escena _ ¡Chicos a despertarse! _ Cinco minutitos más, mami _ No soy tu madre _ Pues mi tía _ Tampoco soy tu tía _ Pues mi hermana, pero déjame dormir... _ Cinco minutitos más, mamá _ -_-U (Outro que tal baila) ¿Cómo os podéis llevar mal? Decís lo mismo _ De eso nada _ ¿Lo tenéis ensayado? Lo decís a la vez... _ ¬_¬ _ Bueno chicos, tengo una misión para vosotros _ ¿A las 07:23 de la mañana? _ El Profesor Gobios ha venido ayer a la base ranger y hoy se irá. Como no le gusta usar a los Staraptor ni a la lanzadera Dragonite, quiero que le escoltéis a la ciudad Danone. Además, tiene algo muy importante en su maletín. _ ¿Danone? _ Si hay una que se llama Philadelphia ¿por qué esta no se puede llamar Danone? Ahora en serio, tenéis que llevarlo a Kenosha. _ ¡Lo llevo yo! Así le causaré una buena impresión _ Ala, él quiere, déjame dormir a mi _ De eso nada, váis los dos _ Asqueroso... Después de vestirnos (yo estuve a punto de ponérmelo encima del pijama) bajamos a la otra planta y ahí esperaba el Profesor Gobios. Nada más acercarnos a él Primo da el cambio radical de imbécil a pelota (iba a poner otra cosa pero me la ahorro) _ Buenos días profesor, ¿preparado? _ Por supuesto, pero no me tratéis como un viejo decrépito, ¡aún estoy fuerte! _ No lo pongo en duda, profesor _ Que pena que no queden jóvenes como tú Primo _ Si usted supiera profesor... _ ¿Decías algo Dalia? _ No. Nada. En la mente del profe *Cuando las mujeres dicen eso no va a pasar nada bueno...* Ya llevábamos la mitad del camino escuche un ruido extraño. _ ¿Mm? _ ¿Pasa algo Dalia? _ Creo que he oído... Nah, será un pokémon _ No es un pokémon... Es Ghostface y viene a matarte... _ ¡Primo, haz el favor de callarte! _ Si sólo era para relajar el ambiente _ Y un excremento de miltank ¬_¬ _ Dalia... Dalia... _ Primo para ya _ Esta vez no he sido yo _ O.O _ ¡Nosotros, el Team Pokámon! ¡Viejo, danos ese maletín que tienes ahí! Capítulo 10 El maletín _ ¡Ni de coña broma malandrines! _ ¿Malandrines? Profesor tiene que modernizar su lenguaje _ La niña tiene razón. A sí, si no nos da el maletín por las buenas... ¡Lo cogeremos por las malas! Entonces nos lanzan una especie de pokéball negra con el centro parpadeante y haciendo "bip, bip, bip" cada vez más rápido. Era... _ ¡Una bomba! _ ¡SALTAD! _ ¡AAAAAAAHHHH! _ BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM (Menudos efectos especiales que tengo en mi novela. Son la leche) Resulta que Primo y yo saltamos al mismo lado y cayó encima de mi _ O///////O ¡PRIMO, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! _ ¿Dalia, estás bien? Esque estás muy roja... _ Ha debido de ser el salto... Ya escucho a Selene en mi cabeza: " El salto, seguro que fue eso... ¬¬" Ni que a ella no le halla pasado algo por el estilo con Helio. Ya lo imagino, a la pobre Selene... ¡Dalia, concéntrate en la misión! _ ¡Heheheheheh! ¡El maletín es nuestro! _ ¡Canallas! Si tuviera 20 años menos ibais a ver... _ ¿Está bien profesor? _ Si, pero me han robado el maletín. _ No se preocupe, si corremos un poco los alcanzaremos. _ Déjalo chico, llevadme hasta Ciudad Kenosha y ya hablaré con el jefe ranger de allí. _ Está bien... Me sentía mal por haber fallado en algo tan fácil, encima por haber estado pensando en cosas mías. Soy un desastre de ranger. Sé que no tengo que desanimarme por algo así además el profesor también lo ha dicho. Pero aún así... _ ¿Estás bien Diddy? _ ¿Eh? Ah, claro, no te preocupes _ Bueno... _ Chicos, tenéis ante vuestros ojos, Ciudad Kenosha _ ¡¡¡GUALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Capítulo 11 Ciudad Kenosha _ ¡Un parque de atracciones! _ ¡Con noria! _ Niños... _ Es verdad, tenemos que acompañarle hasta la base ranger. _ No hace falta, id a divertiros _ ¿Seguro? _ Completamente _ ¡A la noria! _ ¡Yo quiero subirme a la montaña rusa! _ Serán rangers, pero al fin y al cabo sólo son niños... Ciudad Kenosha era lo más impresionante que había visto, era una mezcla de Nueva York, un parque de atracciones y un puerto pesquero. Me sentía con 7 años otra vez. Con 7 años... _ ¿Pasa algo? _ No, nada. Sigue ya te alcanzo _ ¿Seguro? _ Que si. Anda tira. _ Eso no te lo crees ni tú. _ ¡Chicas en minifalda! _ ¿¿DÓNDE?? Y se fue corriendo. Hombres. A los 7 años... Cuando los cumplí... Sería mejor no pensar en esa fecha. Hay que divertirse y dejar el pasado en el pasado. Me monté a la montaña rusa, los coches de choque, los rápidos y para terminar la noria. Menuda casualidad que nos tocó a Primo y a mí juntos... Ya vuelvo a oír la voz de Selene: "Ya, casualidad... ¬¬" Ya está atardeciendo, lo que quiere decir... _ ¿Nos hemos pasado aquí todo el día? _ Eso parece _ Menudas vistas _ Mira si te asomas un poco verás el cileo de color verde _ ¿Verde? _ Tu asómate _ A ver... Entonces me medio empuja y dice _ ¡Cuidado que te caes! _ ¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!! ¡¡PEDAZO DE **********!! _ ¡Jajajajaja! Si te vieras la cara... _ Imbécil _ Vamos sólo era una broma _ Y una M. Entonces oímos un ruido. La noria se ha parado. Y estamos en el punto más alto. _ No me da buena espina Oímos un chirrido y la noria se cae de su soporte. Entonces empieza a moverse como si fuera una rueda gigante. _ ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! _ ¡Heheheheheheh! ¡Os vamos a matar estúpidos rangers! _ ¡El Team Pokámon! _ Exacto, ¿quién salvará a los rangers? _ ¡¡SOCORROOOOOOOO!! Capítulo 12 Bronca _ ¡Vamos a morir! _ No lo creo _ ¿? Entonces saca el capturador y coge a un tangela en un tiempo récord. Normal que fuera de los mejores de la escuela _ Agárrate a mi _ O.O ¿Que yo haga qué? _ Si prefieres morir... _ ¡Estás tardando en usar al Tangela! _ ¡Salta! _ ¡Uaaaaaaaahhhhh! Caimos en unos inchanbles que había por allí. Entonces me fijé mejor en el parque. Ya estaba lleno de policías, bomberos y rangers. _ ¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien? _ Si... _ ¡Ayudadnos! _ ¡Kirlia, pokéayuda psíquico! Con sus poderes fui capaz de parar la noria. Serían unos segundos, pero esperaba que fueran suficientes. Mi capturador se estaba rompiendo por el sobreesfuerzo y las descargas pasaban a mis manos. Kirlia también estaba a punto de desfallecer pero unos grandes látigos salieron de la nada y ataron la noria. Todos estábamos a salvo. El Team Pokámon se había escapado pero por lo menos habíamos sobrevivido, además de haber evitado la muerte de muchos inocentes. _ Chicos, tengo que hablar con vosotros. _ ¿Hemos hecho algo mal? _ En primer lugar me llamo Francisco, soy el jefe ranger de Kenosha. En segundo lugar, quería deciros que vuestra actuación ha sido heróica pero habéis hecho muy mal en pasaros el día jugando mientras el Team Pokámon hacía de las suyas. Estoy muy decepcionado. _ Lo sentimos mucho señor. _ Que no se vuelva a repetir _ Entendido. Las peores broncas no son en las que te gritan. Son en las que primero te dicen algo que acabas de hacer genial pero enseguida te recuerdan tu error. Y todo con el mismo tono de voz. Son horribles. Esa noche, no era capaz de dormir. Salí a tomar el aire y me sorprendió que, aún en medio de la ciudad, se podían distinguir todas las estrellas y constelaciones. La osa mayor, la menor, el cisne, andrómeda... Era muy bonito _ Tú tampoco puedes dormir ¿eh Diddy? _ Hola Primo. _ Me siento mal. Francisco tenía razón, no deberíamos habernos quedado todo el día en el parque _ Puede. Pero solo somos niños. Es normal _ Supongo que es cierto... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? _ Dime _ ¿Por qué te paraste cuando íbamos camino al parque? Parecías.... Angustiada _ Es... Algo doloroso... Pero no creo que seas tan ruín como para joderme con eso. Verás, cuando tenía 7 años... Capítulo 13 Recuerdos _ Mi padre falleció. Yo volvía de la escuela y la casa estaba vacía. No había nadie. Salí al jardín para ver que encontraba y vi a un hombre desconocido que me dijo: "Pequeña ¿buscas a alguien?" "Sí, a mis papás" Era muy inocente. Me respondió: "No los volverás a ver. Al menos a tu padre. Deben de estar camino del otro mundo. Como pronto lo estarás tú" Entonces se acercó corriendo a mí pero una llamarada salió de entre los arbustos. Era un cyndaquil. Gracias a él pude escapar, me metí dentro de mi casa y empecé a llorar. Unas horas después empezaron a forcejear en la puerta, creí que era otra vez ese hombre. La puerta se abrió lentamente y vi como mi madre, ensangretada, entraba a casa. "¡Mamá!" Chillé. Le pregunté que donde estaba papá pero me dijo, que no volvería. Poco después me armé de valor para salir al jardín y no había ni rastro de ese hombre ni del cyndaquil. Desde entonces he querido ser ranger para que cosas como esta no se volvieran a repetir. _ Yo... Lo siento mucho Dalia, no lo sabía _ Ya, "lo siento", "no lo sabía" es lo que me suelen decir. Aún me duele cuando lo recuerdo pero no es como antes. _ Y ese hombre... _ Era aquel tipo, el que inspiraba tanto terror entre esa panda de imbéciles. _ Yo... Quiero ayudarte a coger a ese hombre. _ Te lo agradezco, pero creo que esto es algo personal. _ Dalia... _ Bueno, creo que intentaré volver a dormir. Buenas noche _ Buenas noches Estaba volviendo a la base ranger cuando oí algo tras de mi _ ¿Primo? Entonces una red me trapó y un montón de pokémon salieron a mi alrededor. Ese hombre otra vez _ Cuánto tiempo... Has crecido bastante. Aquella vez te escapaste, esta no. Tyrantitar, cógela. Ariados, rodeadla Por culpa de los ariados era incapaz de moverme, les tenía verdadero pánico. ¿Y kirlia? Entonces la vi, estaba en mi misma situación, claro, es un pokémon psíquico, le tiene miedo a los de bicho. Ese hombre se acercó a mi y me cogió de la barbilla, para que le pudiera mirar a los ojos. Tan fríos como el hielo. _ Maté a tu padre, estaba demasiado implicado en una cosa igual que tu madre, pero ella sobrevivió. Al menos el shock le bloqueó la memoria. Tú aún no has echo nada, pero al paso que vas pronto tendría que hacerlo así que ¿por qué no ahora? Una sombra salió de los arbustos y placó a ese hombre. Lo tiró al suelo y pareció haberle echo mucho daño. _ ¿Pero qué...? _ No le pongas la mano encima _ ¡Primo! _ Con los chillidos que pegas es imposible no oírte. Eres como un bebé. _ ¬_¬ ¿Te parece el momento más aprop...? ¡Cuidado! Por suerte pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, ordenó a su monferno llamarada y los ariados la palmaron. A partir de ahí pude reaccionar. Corté la red y salí _ ¿Estás bien? _ Mejor que nunca _ ¡Imbéciles! Volveré _ Más te vale que no lo hagas, por tu propio bien. Ese hombre se va. Sigo sin saber su nombre ahora que lo pienso. ¿Quién será? ¿Por qué está tan obsesionado conmigo? _ ¿Te ha hecho daño? No ta ha pasado nada ¿verdad? _ Que no, tranquilízate _ Solo quería asegurarme, porque tu eres muy propensa a los golpes _ ¿Me estás llamando patosa? _ Nooooo ¬_¬ _ ¡IMBÉCIL, VEN AQUÍ! Capítulo 14 Normalidad Después de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad. Una mañana, me asignaron una misión. En ella tenía que ir a la Unión Ranger para dar un paquete "importantísimo". A la Unión Ranger... Un sueño. _ ¿¿A la Unión Ranger?? _ Si, pero no te olvides del paquete. _ Ya... Me fui corriendo a la unión, y cuando llegué la boca se me desencajó. Era enorme, más impresionante aún que la escuela. Entonces escuché una voz conocida tras de mí. _ ¡¡DIDDY!! _ ¡¡SELENE!! Nos dimos un gran abrazo. Casi se me cae el paquete. _ ¿Qué haces aquí? _ Parece que no te alegras de verme ¬¬ _ ¡Pues claro que me alegro tonta! _ Nada, que me asignaron a la base de Kenosha _ ¿En serio? ¿A Helio también? _ No, se quedó en Almia TT-TT _ ¿Por qué lloras? ¬¬ _ Por nada ¬¬ _ ¬¬ _ Ni que a ti no te hubiera pasado algo con Primo... _ Bueno... _¡¡Ha pasado algo!! _ Selene... n_nU _ Chicas... _ ¡Profesor Gobios! _ ¿Dónde está el paquete Dalia? _ Aquí _ ¡Maravilloso! Mi almuerzo ha llegado en perfectas condiciones _ ¿Su almuerzo? ¿Tengo cara de repartidora a domicilio? _ Un poco _ ¿Qué haces aquí Primo? _ Pues resulta que a mi me mandaron una misión de verdad, aquí en la Unión _ Buenos días Primo, te estábamos esperando, entra _ =P _ ¬¬ Imbécil... _ xD _ No te rías, mala Capítulo 15 Latias y Latios Esa tarde estuve hablando con Selene, me contó todo lo que había pasado; Unos tipos llamados "Equipo Pocalux" habían estado causando problemas allí. Al parecer, ninguna región se libra de la gente malvada. Entonces algo rojo y blanco pasó por el cielo: _ ¿Lo has visto? _ ¿Ver el qué? _ Esa cosa blanca y roja, en el cielo _ Um... Blanco y rojo... ¿Un voltorb? ¿Ves voltorb voladores? Definitivamente te has vuelto loca _ ¡No era un voltorb! >-< Era otra cosa... Mientras tanto, en el ático de Unión Ranger... _ Primo, este es el Árbol Centenario. En él, cada 100 años, Latios y Latias aparecen, sólo ante los que le parecen dignos de verlos. _ ¿Y qué quiere que haga? _ Quiero que tú y Dalia estéis aquí el día del centenario. Creo que Latias y Latios os dejarán verlos _ Entiendo... Entonces una sombra blanca y azul salió del árbol. Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero la ví. _ ¿Profesor, la ha visto? _ ¿El qué? _ Pues aquella sombra... _ No he visto nada ¿Habrán sido imaginaciones mías? No, lo he visto, estoy seguro. _ Primo, es tarde, será mejor que vuelvas a tu base _ Sí señor. Volviendo con Dalia... _ Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir _ ¿Ya? _ Si, es tarde _ Vale, intenta dejar de tener alucinaciones, lo próximo que verás será un pokabu volador _ ¬_¬ Que graciosa. _ Chao _ Adiós ¿Qué sería aquello que vi? Un voltorb volador no era, seguro. Entonces... " Creo que soy bastante más bonita que un voltorb" _ ¿Quién es? " Una Latias un poco mosqueada" _ ¿¿LATIAS?? " Venga, grítalo más fuerte, total si el Team Pokámon me atrapa no pasa nada. ¡Cállate un poco mujer!" _ Lo siento. Una pregunta, ¿por qué te has mostrado ante mi? Dicen que eres un pokémon tímido " Dicen, dicen... ¡Estoy harta de lo que digan! Un día de estos voy a ir a Sálvame y voy a desmentirlo todo" _ Bueno mujer, no hace falta ponerse así... " En fin, quería enseñarte una cosa, sígueme" _ Vale... Mientras, Latios ha contactado con Primo y al parecer también lo quiere llevar al mismo sitio... ¿Qué lugar será ese? Capítulo 16 El Lago Languedoc "Por aquí" _ No vayas tan rápido Latias "A mi nadie me da órdenes" _ Nos ha salido una Latias rebelde... "¿Algún problema? Mira, ya llegamos" _ ¡Oh! Es muy bonito... thumb|500px|left "Es donde vivimos mi hermano y yo" _ Tenéis mucha suerte, es maravilloso "Dalia, cuidado que te vas a ca..." _ AAAAAAHHHHH "Ya da igual -_-U" _ ¿Me puedes ayudar a salir del agua? "¿Es necesario?" _ Si ¬_¬ Mientras, con Primo y Latios... _ ¿Para qué me quieres? "Unos hombres quieren capturarnos, a mí y a mi hermana, probablemente para atraer a Shaymin, ya que ahora somos sus guardianes" _ Entiendo... Entonces, quieres que os proteja ¿no? "Exacto, pero no te hemos elejido solo a ti, hemos escogido a otra ranger" _ ¿A quien más? (Por favor que esté buena, que esté buena...) " Ya os conocéis, se llama Dalia" _ Ajá (TT-TT) "Hemos llegado" _ Impresionante "Ellas ya han llegado. Me parece que la chica se ha caído al agua" _ Es normal _ ¡TE HE OÍDO! _ n_nU "Shaymin, nosotros ,Latios y Latias, te llamamos" Una luz muy brillante aparece en el centro del lago. Unas grandes flores aparecieron mágicamente y Shaymin apareció. _ Oh, que monada _ Shaaaaaay :3 _ ¡Por fin Shaymin apareció! _ ¿Quién es? _ ¡El Team Pokámon, porsupuesto! ¡Ese Shaymin es nuestro! _ ¡Nunca! _ ¿Shay? Capítulo 17 Capturada _ ¿Para qué queréis al shaymin? _ No es de tu incumbencia... _ Sí lo es _ No lo es _ Sí lo es _ No lo es 2 horas más tarde... _ ''Sí lo es _ No lo es _ Sí lo es _ ¡¿OS PARÁIS?! _ Perdón... ¡Ah, si, se me olvidaba! ¡La red para capturarlo! ¡Allá va! Entonces saca una especie de cañón en miniatura y lanza un proyectil al aire. En medio del cielo se abre y se ve que es una red. Va directa a... _ ¡Shaymin! Me lanzo encima de ella para que se aparte pero cuando me dí de cuenta, las dos estábamos dentro de la red. _ Linda, me puse aquí para que escaparas -.-U _ Shaaaaay... :3 _ ¡Es que es imposible regañarte con esa carita tan linda! x3 _ Dalia concéntrate... Entonces la red volvió hacia la nave en la que estaba el Team Pokámon. Tenía un efecto boomerang. _ ¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!! Entonces me di de cuenta de que la red estaba hecha de seda de ariados. Se me paralizó el cuerpo. Para hacer algo así tenían que tener miles de ariados. Voy a morir... _ ¡Dalia reacciona! "No puede. Su mente está en shock. Sube en mi, la alcanzaremos" _ Sí Y era cierto, estaba en shock, no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Hasta que Shaymin me mordió, estaba claro _ ¡Miiiiin! _ ¡¡¡AAAAYYYY!!! ¡LA MADRE QUE LA...! ¿? Oh... Vale, ya sé que hacer... ¡LATIAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! "¿Qué?" _ ¿Puedes subir hasta aquí arriba? "¿Es absolutamente necesario?" _ Si ¬¬ "Bueeeno..." _ Que morro tiene. Entonces miré, para ver cuanto quedaba para la nave. Y... _ Latias, ya no vengas "Genial, primero me despiertas y ahora no me necesitas, no te jode fastidia..." _ ¡Socorrro! _ ¡SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! _ Menudos pulmones tiene la condenada... Entonces la compuerta se cerró, y todo se volvió oscuro. Primo y Latios no habían podido llegar. ''Fuera... _ ¡Mierda! "Tranquilo, los seguiremos" _ Lo sé pero... "Jóvenes" _ ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? ¬¬ "El amor..." _ ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir cosas sin sentido?! ¬//////¬ Vuélvete invisible Mientras, dentro... _ Nos volvemos a encontrar, pequeña _ No, tú no... _ Si, yo sí... Qué descorté por mi parte, mi nombre es Sebastien Capítulo 18 Luz encerrada _ Me parece que estás sola... _ ¡Shaaaaaaaaaaaay! >=( _ Ah, si, y esa planta con patas _ ¡SHAAAAAAAAYMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Entonces una luz cegadora salió de shaymin y... ¡Tachán! Ahora estaba en su forma cielo. _ ¿PERO A TI QUE TE PASA? ¡HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA ****! ¡GILI******! _ O-O Caray con esa monadita... ¡Ahora me encanta! x333 _ ¡Tajo aéreo! Rompe la red y conseguimos salir. Sebastien está a punto de atraparme pero consigo escabullirme. _ ¡Shaymin, sígueme! _ Un momento... ¡Hoja mágica! _ ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡Como lo enfades más nos mata y no figuralmente(?)! _ ¿Esa palabra existe? _ Ni preguntes, pero ¡corre! Empecamos a correr a ciegas por la nave. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento me la pegaría contra algo... ¡¡¡POOOOOOOONGGGGGGGGGGGG!!! Y no me equivocaba -_-U _ ¡ME CAGO EN LA...! Pero si esto es... _ ¡¡¡Cresselia está dentro de esta jaula!!! ¡Hay que sacarla! _ ¡Shay, tájo aéreo! _ ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! La jaula de cristal se rompe. Cresselia abre los ojos y una dulce voz suena en mi cabeza "Gracias. Sube en mi, sé la forma de escapar" Eso hice. Shay se volvió a su forma normal y se acurrucó en mis brazos. Cresselia usó psico-corte y la nave se abrió. El cambio de presión hizo que el agujero absorbiera todo, lo que nos hizo más fácil escapar. Cuando salimos chocamos contra algo invisible. _ ¿Qué ha pasado? _ ¡Aaaaaayyy! ¡Jod*r! _ ¡Primo! Malhablado ¬¬ ¿Cómo eres invisible? " Gracias a mí" Entonces Latios se vuelve visible otra vez e hizo una reverencia a Cresselia. "Señora, ¿dónde ha estado?" "Esos hombres me capturaron. Comentaron algo de usar mi poder y el de Shaymin para algo extraño, pero lo importante es que todos estamos bien" _ Sí... Volvamos, quiero preguntarle sobre esto al Profesor Gobios... Capítulo 19 La leyenda Cuando volvimos a la base ranger todos pusieron esta cara: O-O WTF? Porque, claro, no se ve a dos rangers montando en cresselia o en latios evidentemente. Cuando me bajé de ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció. La verdad me esperaba algo más espectacular, como que todas las estrellas empezaran a brillar, se unieran y ella se fuera en una especie de puente estelar o algo así... "Dalia, mi jefa es un pokémon legendario, pero tampoco para tanto -_-U" _ Hehehehe... Creo que tengo mucha imaginación n_nU... "Y tanto. Bueno, ¿qué tal está shaymin?" ¡Shaymin! Me olvidava que lo tenía en los brazos. Aún estaba dormida. Empezaron a salirle flores... Archivo:Shaymin durmiendo.jpg Y cambió. _ ¿Qué ha pasado? Has vuelto a tu forma cielo... _ Creo que sé por qué. _ Profesor Gobios... _ Ese pequeño se ha transformardo porque esa mujer tiene un ramo de gracídeas y shaymin se transforma cuando está cerca de ellas _ Pero en la nave se transformó y no había... _ Seguro que había. Si lo han estudiado saben que tiene más fuerza en su forma cielo. _ Profe, ¿por qué cree que el Team Pokámon quiere a Shaymin y a Cresselia? _ Venid, os contaré la leyenda que circula desde hace tiempo por Serenia... Hace miles de años, Cresselia estaba en su continua lucha contra Darkrai. Un hábil científico quería pararlos. Entoncen empezó a buscar por todo el mundo, un pokémon y un entrenador, que fueran especiales. Un día encontró a ese entrenador. Era principiante y no tenía pokémon. Aún así aceptó. Unos meses después encontraron a un Pokémon. Ese era Shaymin. _ Pues yo no me acuerdo de eso. _ Shaymin espera a que termine _ Vaale... Bueno, encontraron a Shaymin y se dirijieron a donde Cresselia y Drakrai tenían su lucha. Cresselia se fijó en ellos y pidió una tregua a Darkrai. Shaymin quedó maravillado por su majestuosidad. Cuando ella estaba hablando con el entrenados y el pequeño, Darkrai le lanzó un ataque. El joven pidió ayuda a Shaymin, e improvisó una especie de capturador. _ De ahí vinimos los rangers ¿no? _ ¡QUE ME DEJÉIS TERMINAR! _ Vale -_-U Capturaron a Darkrai y el pequeño Shaymin se quiso quedar con Cresselia para ayudarla. El joven decidió inventar una organización que ayudara a los pokémon y la naturaleza. _ De ahí salimos nosotros. _ Lo que yo decía _ ¬¬ _ Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir... Capítulo 20 El día es noche y la noche día Estaba en un lugar oscuro. Tenía miedo. Una sombra pasó tras de mi. Me estaba asustando mucho. Un pokémon apareció delante de mi. Darkrai. _ ¿Qué quieres de mi? _ ... _ ¡Dime algo! Entonces un agujero apareció debajo de mis pies y empecé a caer.... _ ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! _ ¿Qué pasa? _ Una pesadilla _ Bueno, solo fue un sueño, tranquila. _ Lo sé. ¿Qué hora es? _ Las 12:13 _ Bien, salgamos, ya es tarde Cuando salimos era... ¿De noche? _ ¿Son las 12:14 de la noche o de la mañana? _ De la mañana... No entiendo que pasa Entonces se hizo de día. Y otra vez de noche. Creo que sé quienes están haciendo esto _ Cresselia y Darkrai _ ¿Crees que ellos están haciendo esto? _ Si. Esto es preocupante. _ ¡Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! _ ¡¡Shaymin!! ¿Qué pasa? _ ¡Shay! ¡Shaymiiiin! ¡Miiiiin! _ -_-U¿Puedes ponerte en tu forma cielo? Esque no te entiendo _ No hay gracídeas, no puede. "Chicos, hay un problema. Un gran problema" _ Latios... " Reuníos con nosotros en el lago. Rápido" _ Vamos. Empezamos a correr hacia el lugar. ¿Qué pasaría si no podíamos parar a Darkrai y Cresselia? Empiezo a asustarme. ¿Y si...? _ Primo, ¿qué pasaría si no salimos de esta? Nos estamos metiendo en algo muy gordo _ Lo sé. Somos rangers no nos pasará nada,viviremos para contarlo. _ ¿Pero si no podemos? _ Lo haremos Capítulo 21 El portal Cuando llegamos, en el centro del lago había una luz muy brillante y redonde. No sabía que era. Latios contactó con nosotros desde allí "Chicos, venid aquí" _ Era Jesucristo el que caminaba sobre las aguas, no los rangers ¬¬ "Lo sé pero ahora es especial. Intentadlo" _ Nos está tomando el pelo No muy convencida di un paso. No me caí. Di otro. Tampoco. Empecé a saltar. Nada. El agua parecía un suelo. "Venid rápido, no durará mucho" _ ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? "Al otro lado del portal, hay un gran pasillo, es como un agujero en el tiempo, en él hay varias imágenes de todo lo que pasó en vuestro pasado. Al final, hay otro portal. Allí están Cresselia y Darkrai, luchando en otra dimensión." _ Y quieres que los detengamos. ¿No? "Exacto. Tenéis que llevaros a Shaymin. No olvidéis la gracídea. Ella es más fuerte en su forma cielo." _ Está bien. ¡Shaymin! _ ¡Shaaaaay! :3 _ Muy bien, entremos. _ Eh, eh, quieto parao. _ ¿Quién eres tú? _ El portero. Todo portal necesita un portero. Y no os dejaré pasar hasta que resolváis este puzzle _ ¿Acaso estamos en El Profesor Layton y el portal mágico o qué? _ Bueno, no. Venga pasad. Y no me paséis por ahí que está recién fregao,un poquito de por favor _ Vale, vale -_-U _ Entremos Cuando atravesé el portal me recorrió una corriente eléctrica. Allí debería de haber mucha energía acumulada. Dentro había un montón de imágenes mías de cuando era pequeña. También de Primo. _ Qué mono eras de pequeño _ ¬¬ _ ¡Mira! ¡Tú en la comunión de marinerito! ¡Jajajajajajajaja! _ ¡Y tú en carnavales de princesita, rosa y pomposa! ¡Y ahí durmiendo con un osito de felpa violeta! _ ¬¬ Lárgate _ No quiero _ ¡Shakira en ropa interior! _ ¿¿DÓNDE?? Y se va corriendo. Y pensar que me gusta... Un momento, ¿¿QUÉ C_ÑO ACABO DE PENSAR?? "Lo he oído e_e" _ ¿Oír qué? "Ya sabes... Eso... e_e" _ ... Vale, es cierto, pero no se lo digas a nadie "LO SABÍAAAAAAAAAAAA" _ Venga, grítalo más fuerte a ver si Primo te oye "PRIMOOOOOOO. A DALIA LE..." _ ¡Kirlia, psíquico! "Mfmffmfff e_e" _ ¿Qué querías Shaymin? _ Nada, no quería nada. ¿Verdad Shaymin? "¬-¬" _Venga, vamos. Oye, me engañaste. No había ninguna Shakira en ropa interior _ n_n Capítulo 22 La lucha Atravesamos la otra parte del portal, otra vez la descarga eléctrica. "Menudos pelos, pareces salida de los años 70" _ ¿Por? "Bueno, ese peinado a lo afro como que no es muy actual... ewe" _ Kirlia, devuélvelo a su sitio. _ Concentraos. Busquemos a Cresselia y Darkrai _ Bueno, yo esque de la niebla que hay aqui, no te veo ni a ti. _ Cógeme de la mano, no te separes de mi o nos perderemos _ Vale... º//////º "Tienes suerte de que halla niebla..." Calla que te oye "Tengo vía directa contigo pero si lo quieres añadir a la conversación, esto es como el messenger" Déjalo. Busquemos a esos dos. Hay que pararlos pero ya. *Swiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin...* _ ¿Qué ha sido eso? _ No lo sé "Tengo miedo" *Swiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin* _ Cada vez es más fuerte _ ¡Agáchate! _ ¡Aaaaaahhhh! Por poco Darkrai no nos arranca la cabeza a todos. Iba a una velocidad endemoniada. Me estaba volviendo a levantar y entonces Cresselia pasa a prácticamente la misma velocidad que Darkrai. _ ¡Me ha cortado el pelo! _ Pues así estás más mona, nunca te había visto con el pelo suelto _ n_n ¡Agáchate otra vez! Esta vez un hiperayo ha estado a punto de matarnos. Teníamos que hacer algo. _ ¡Captura a Cresselia, yo iré a por Darkrai! _ ¡Ten cuidado! Y ahí nos separamos. No tenía ni idea de que separarnos iba a acabar con uno de nosotros... Capítulo 23 ¡Captura en curso! Por fin encontré a Cresselia. Tenía los ojos rojos de ira. Estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda _ ¡Captura en curso! "¿Por qué dices eso?" _ Eh... Porque si no el capturador no funciona "Seguro" _ ¡Shaymin, dame tu pokeayuda! _ ¡Shaaaaaaaaaaaay! >=( El capturador empezó a brillar y plantas brotaban por donde el disco pasaba. Atrapaban a Cresselia pero era muy fuerte, sería una captura complicada... *En el otro lado de aquel estraño lugar... _ ¿Dónde estás Darkrai? _ ¿Me buscabas, joven? _ Sí. ¿Por qué haces esto? _ Este mundo es demasiado horrible. Quiero empezarlo desde cero, habéis maltratado demasiado a la Tierra, es injusto. _ Lo sé, pero estamos cambiando _ Demasiado tarde. Basta de preguntas, ¡intenta capturarme! _ ¡Captura en curso! * Volviendo con Dalia... _ ¡Aaaaaaayyyyy! Ha estado a punto de romper mi capturador... _ Niña, no te metas en esto, es cosa mía y de Darkrai _ ¡No tenéis que hacer esto! _ ¡Darkrai quiere destruír la tierra y a todo ser viviente que viva en ella! _ O_O Pero... Todos podemos pararlo, juntos _ Eso es lo que tu te crees. Ahora apártate de mi camino. _ No _ Fuera _ Te he dicho que no _ Muy bien, no tengo otro remedio, ¡HIPERRAYO! _ ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! * Volvamos con Primo... _ ¡Monferno! _ ¡Monfeeeeeeeeeeeer! _ Brecha negra... _ ¡Cuidado monferno! Me interpuse en el camino de la brecha negra que acabó alcanzándome a mí _ ¡Aaaaagghhh! Una esfera negra me rodeó y caí en una profunda pesadilla... Capítulo 24 ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? Este lugar es oscuro y frío. Estoy completamente solo y tengo miedo. ¿Qué era lo último que estaba haciendo? Luchaba... Contra Darkrai. Así que esta es una de sus pesadillas. Bueno, por ahora no es demasiado horrible. '' ''_ Primo... _ ¿Dalia? ¿Qué haces aquí? _ ¿Yo? Nada, solo... Quería decirte algo _ ¿Qué? _ Sabes perfectamente que aquí nadie te quiere. Estoy segura de que ese monferno sólo te sigue por pena. _ ¿Cómo? Dalia, yo creía... _ ¿Que me gustabas? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Iluso _ Diddy... _ No te atrevas a llamarme así, eso es sólo para los que me caen bien. A ti te odio. _ ... *'' Volviendo al mundo real... _ Shay... _ ¿Mm? _ ¡Shaaaaaay! =D _ ¿Qué está pasando Shaymin? Espera, antes tránsfórmate _ Aquel hiperrayo te alcanzó de lleno. Llevas varias hora inconsciente, pensé que habías muerto _ Pero, ¿y Primo? ¿y Darkrai y Cresselia? _ Darkrai y Cresselia siguen lu chando pero Primo... _ ¿Qué le ha pasado? _ Dalia... _ Shaymin, dime AHORA MISMO qué ha pasado _ Ha caído en una de las pesadillas de Darkrai. Es imposible salir de ellas _ No... Una luz brillante surgió en medio del campo. De ella, salió... _ ¡Señor Arceus! _ Arceus... _ '''Parad de luchar' _ Señor, yo y mi compañero hemos intentado pararlos pero mi amigo ha caído en una eterna pesadilla y yo no lo he conseguido. _ Lo sé. Y lo tendré en cuenta. Parad inmediatamente Ellos seguían luchando. Arceus se hartó y les lanzó un sentencia. Pararon _''' ¿Queréis dejar de hacer el idiota? Darkrai, tu idea de un mundo nuevo es estúpida, Cresselia, deberías habérmelo notificado, no haber intentado arreglarlo por tu cuenta.' _ Lo sentimos, Señor. _ '''Darkrai, serás desterrado a Isla Lunanueva en Sinnoh, tú Cresselia serás desterrada s la Isla Plenilunio, también en Sinnoh. No quiero volver a oír una palabra sobre vosotros.' _ Sí, Señor. _ Cresselia, antes de irte, dale una de tus plumas a la joven, su amigo las necesita _ Aquí tienes Dalia, siento haberme comportado así, la ira me cegaba _ No pasa nada, es normal _ Gracias por comprenderme, espero que nos volvamos a ver _ Yo también _ Dalia, acerca la pluma al chico, a su pecho, despertará _ Gracias, Arceus _ No hay por qué darlas, lo sabes _ Aún así Arceus se fue, era majestuoso, con razón era el Dios de los pokémon. Me giré hacia Primo y me arrodillé ante él. Parecía sufrir, y mucho. Coloqué la pluma cuidadosamente en su corazón. Atravesó su cuerpo y unos segundos después, abrió los ojos. _ Primo... Estás bien _ Dalia... _ Pero llámame Diddy, como siempre _ He despertado, ¿no? _ Sí _ Menos mal _ No sabes que te acabas de perder, ¡ha venido Arceus! _ Venga ya e_e _ ¡Es cierto! _ Yo sé otra cosa cierta _ ¿Qué? _ Te quiero _ Yo también te quiero n//////n Capítulo 25 Epílogo Habían pasado varios meses desde lo de Darkrai y Cresselia. Shaymin se había quedado con nosotros y la muy **** seguía diciendo cosas que no debería decir por su bien "Exagerada" _ De exagerada nada, que una vez estuve a punto de calcinarte, tienes suerte de ser tan mona e_e " Ya ves, a mi no me puede hacer daño" _ Cállate, maldito puercoespín "Vuelve a llamarme puercoespin y muere" _ Mira como tiemblo _ Chicas, paraos ya _ Lo sentimos Profesor. Vuelvo a lo que decía. A Helio lo han destinado aquí también y ahora puedo joder fastidiar más a Selene _ Bruja _xD _ e_e _ xDDD _ ¿Quieres ir al tema que les interesa a l@s lector@s románticos? _ ¿Es necesario? Lector/a: ¡SI, C_ÑO! _ Vale, ya voy Pues nada, nos dijimos que nos queríamos y estamos juntos, ya está. _ Ah, no de eso nada, o cuentas la historia entera o juro que te mato _ Mátame y terminaremos antes Después de unas sangrientas imágenes... _ Eres una bruta TT-TT _ Pues si no quieres recibir más empieza a contar :D _ ¡Pero esque no hay más! ¡Nos dijimos te quiero y punto! Antes de que Selene vuelva a coger el cuchillo de carnicero aparece Primo _ Selene, no mates a mi chica, recuerda que también es tu mejor amiga _ e_e Aguafiestas. Yo que quería matarla... _ Psicópata _ Bueno, igual que la escritora =D Vuelve a decir una palabra sobre mí y estás tan muerta como mis profesoras de matemáticas y sociales =D _ O_oU En fin, a lo que iba. Primo se lleva a Dalia al tejado de la base ranger. Todo muy romántico. ¿Desde cuando esta historia tiene narradora? _ ¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos en la escuela? _ Nos odiábamos _ Y tanto. Quién diría que acabaríamos así... _ Enamorados _ Suena extraño _ Sí... Y todo por Darkrai y Cresselia _ Al final ¿encontraste a aquel hombre? _ No, pero pienso hacerlo _ Te ayudaré _ Te quiero _ Y yo a ti ¿FIN? Encuesta ¿Que te parece esta novela? Regular Buena Muy buena Es mi adicción No pongo mala porque si le das a eso creo que no estarías aquí x33 Aquí tienes la segunda parte: Pokémon Ranger: Buscando la victoria x33 Curiosidades *La región de Serenia es la Isla Borneo *El nombre del jefe ranger Willow significa sauce en español *El bosque Soignes existe realmente, está situado entre las tres regiones de Flandes, Valonia y Región de Bruselas-Capital *En el verdadero bosque de Soignes también hay muchos murciélagos(gligar), ardillas (pachurisu) y arácnidos (spinarak y ariados) *En la realidad también le tengo pavor a las arañas *Soy una adicta a los juegos del Profesor Layton, por eso lo mencioné en el capítulo 21 Comentarios Archivo:Comentar no cuesta nada....png Ala, ya vistéis a Bart, así que a comentar o os hago copiar esa frase cien veces ^-^ * Wow!! ¡An! (Te puedo decir An? xD) Está genial tu historia!! Me encanta xDD Me he reido de lo lindo xD ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 14:41 10 oct 2010 (UTC) *x3333333333 a la gente le gusta la historia x333333333333333 Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras de chocolate... ¿Quieres? *No soy tu madre cacho burra!! xDDD cómo me he reído!! jajajajajajajaja...xD[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 20:21 10 oct 2010 (UTC) * Jjajajaja esta super Cynda! x3 me encanta y creo que hay amor de ranger xDDDDDDD me rei mucho segui asi! [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 01:20 11 oct 2010 (UTC) * Yo tamen le tengo miedo a las arañas, t entiendo. Asi la novela sta mu bn sigue asi White dejame UN MENSAJE!!!!!!!!!! 12:02 17 oct 2010 (UTC) * ME ENCANTOOOOO!!!! en especial el epilogo xD las amigas psicopatas son las mejores e_e y primo el emo me matooo!! --Maca(: 22:53 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Categoría:Novelas de Rangers Categoría:Novelas de comedia Categoría:Novelas de Aventura y busqueda Categoría:Novela Romantica Categoría:Novelas Pokémon Categoría:Reliquias de P.E Categoría:Novelas Terminadas